Everyone Has Secrets
by Evil-Gwen
Summary: Story for grabs, please read my profile for info. RoswellYA-Max and Kyle receive scholarships to a boarding school for the fall semester, but Max isn’t the only unique person on campus.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone Has Secrets   
Roswell & Young Americans  
Disclaimer: I don't own the shows as much as I wish I did. All belongs to Jason Katims and whoever owns YA.  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Max and Kyle receive scholarships to a boarding school for the fall semester, but Max isn't the only unique person on campus. Takes places after the only season of YA & during the 2nd of Roswell.  
Note: You may have seen this online somewhere else, I'm not stealing it is my story. I'm just sick of sending chapters to a site that won't update.   
Chapter 1  
Max's bedroom-Max lay on his bed thinking about all that's happened this past summer.  
"I wish I could just start this whole year all over." He thought. "And begin again from that day in the Crashdown. And stop Liz from getting shot. No, what am I thinking, Liz is my whole life. I can't take all that from her, whether I could or not."  
Max got up, put a pair of shorts over his boxers, and walked toward the kitchen.  
"Morning, Max, want some breakfast?" Mrs. Evans asked smiling. "Pancakes?"  
"Sure, did we get any mail?"  
"On the table." Max walked over and picked up the stack. "Bills, bills, bills, Izzy's stuff, junk, yours, yes!"  
"What is it?"  
Max tore open the envelope.   
"Dear Mr. Evans," Max read. "We are please to inform you that you have been accepted to Rawley Academy for a special fall semester. Your great academics have also awarded you a full scholarship for the semester. Congratulations, we will be looking forward to seeing you in the fall. Sincerely, Dean Fleming."  
"That's great honey." Max and his mother hugged. That's when Max noticed Isabel standing in the doorway.  
"Did you hear, Izzy, Max was accepted, full scholarship, and everything!"  
"Yeah, that's great Max."  
  
Later at the Crashdown-The whole gang is assembled, except Liz and Nasedo.   
Liz was staying with her aunt in Florida and wouldn't be back until next week. Nasedo was posing as Agent Pierce in Washington DC.  
"You're not actually going to go?" Michael exclaimed.  
"Why not?" Max asked.  
"Cause we need you here." Tess answered.  
"Nothing has happened all summer, so why would it happen now?" Max said.  
"Maybe they, whoever they are, are waiting for something like this to happen." Michael said.  
"It's only for four months. I'll be back by Christmas." Max replied.  
"A lot can happen in four months." Alex said.  
"Exactly!" Michael exclaimed.  
At that moment Kyle walked in. "You guys will not believe what I just got."   
When no body said anything, Kyle continued. "A scholarship to this rich school, Rawley Academy for the fall semester, for football."  
"See Kyle gets to go." Max pointed out.  
"Kyle's not an alien! Hi, sheriff." Michael said as the sheriff walked in following Kyle.  
"What's going on?"   
"Max got a scholarship to Rawley, too. But we say he should stay seeing as him being the leader and all." Maria explained.  
"Mmmm," he turned to Max. "What do you want to do?"  
"I want to go. If anything happens they can call me and I'll be on the first plane home."  
"Well, that sounds valid enough."  
"You could protect them, right?"  
"Sure."  
"Then it's settled, I'm going."  
"Going where?" Came a familiar voice. Max turned around; standing in the doorway was Liz.   
"What are you doing home?" Maria asked.  
"I missed you too much, so I came home a week early." Maria and Liz hugged.   
"So where are you going, Max?"  
"I got a scholarship to attend a school, in Massachusetts for the fall semester."  
"Oh, so you're going then?"  
"Yeah, we...I just decided."  
"Oh, well that's great. I gotta go say hi to my Mom." Liz picked up her bag and went upstairs; Max's eyes followed her.  
"Max, think this over. You can't be serious." Tess said.  
"Tess, you don't know me well enough, when I make up my mind that's it, nothing can convince me otherwise."  
Tess sighed.  
  
Two weeks later-In Max's bedroom, Max is packing, while Isabel sits and watches.  
"I guess whatever I say won't convince you not to leave."  
"Nope."  
"So a whole semester rooming with Kyle, have fun."  
"Actually, I got my info yesterday Kyle and I aren't rooming together. We do have two classes together though."  
"So tomorrow's the day." Isabel sighed. Max stopped and looked at Isabel.  
"Izzy, it's not the end of the world. Four months, that's it. You can call, e-mail, or write to me every night. You can live without your brother for a while."  
"I'm just afraid of all the what-ifs."  
"Don't be."  
"I can't help it." Max hugged Isabel.  
"It's okay. Why don't you skip the trip to the airport tomorrow?"  
"No, I want to see you off. Plus everyone else is going, if I don't go it will look weird."  
"Okay, well I'm done."  
  
The next morning-at the airport  
Kyle, Max, Sheriff Valenti, Maria, Alex, Michael, Tess, Isabel, and Mr. and Mrs. Evans are standing at the terminal saying good-bye.  
"Are you sure you packed everything?" Mrs. Evans asked.  
"If I didn't you can mail it to me." They hugged.   
"Have fun, son. Don't let those rich snobs get to you." Mr. Evans said as they hugged. Max and Isabel hugged.  
"Bye, buddy, be nice to your roommate." Maria and Max hugged, then she handed him a bottle of cedar oil. "For those stressful times." Max and the gang laughed.  
"Max, you'll write, right?" Max and Michael hugged.  
"Yeah, I'll write." Max answered.  
Max hugged Tess. "Take care." He said. Tess just smiled.  
"Take care of Isabel for me?" Max asked Alex.  
"Of course." They went to shake hands, but ended up hugging.  
Then Max got to Liz. "I hate to say good-bye, so how about see ya soon?"   
Liz smiled and they too hugged. Max turned to Valenti, "Take care." He said.   
Valenti smiled.  
"Plane 45 to Carson is now boarding. Plane 45 to Carson is now boarding." Came an announcement.  
Max and Kyle turned to leave.   
"Max!" Liz cried out. He turned around. "See ya soon." Max smiled and hugged Liz. Then him and Kyle gave the attendant their ticket and boarded the plane.  
  
Rawley Academy-Up in a tree sits a 16-year-old boy with a camera. He watches as the students arrive and takes their picture.  
"Oh, great it's Ryder." He thinks to himself as he watches the bleached blonde Brit pull up in his red convertible. He watched as Ryder said hi to some kids and threatens others. When Ryder didn't think anyone was looking, the spy got a picture of him picking his nose. The spy snickered.  
"Hi, Ham." Said a voice from below.  
Hamilton looked down to see Scout Calhoun and Will Krudski staring up at him.  
"Shh. I don't want anyone to see." Ham held up his camera.  
"Oh." Will whispered.  
"Will, did you get the letter from my dad? Or where are you going to stay here anyway?"  
"What letter?"  
"Go look in your room." Will and Scout took off running.  
Hamilton heard the roar of a motorcycle. "Hurrah!" He thought.  
The motorcycle pulled up directly under the tree. Hamilton couldn't see the rider from where he sat. He tried to move, but couldn't.   
Suddenly he heard, "Hi boy."  
"Hi boy." He replied as he turned his head to see Jake. "So are you here as   
Jake or Jacquelyn?"  
"Jake. I didn't get a letter otherwise."  
Suddenly Hamilton saw his Mom run toward the tree. Jake and Hamilton jumped down. "Mom, what's wrong?"  
"I forgot them. I can't believe I forgot them."  
"Who?"  
"Remember hearing your father talk about the two boys from New Mexico?"  
"Yeah, Roswell right?"  
"Yes, well I was supposed to pick them up from the Carson airport, but I've been so busy..." She trailed off.  
"You want me to go get them?"  
"Would you?"  
"Sure."  
"Thank you," she gave Hamilton the keys. "Hello, Jake."  
"Hi, Mrs. Fleming." Jake replied.  
"Come on, Jake." Hamilton and Jake took the bike and went to get the car.  
  
Carson airport-Max and Kyle are standing at the terminal, with their bags, waiting for their ride to the school.  
"So who are you rooming with?" Max asked Kyle.  
"Some kid named Ryder. You?"  
"Jake Pratt."  
"Mmm, so I heard that there's a girl's school too."  
"You're just trying to get my mind off of Liz, aren't you?"  
"Yeah, her and Tess." Max and Kyle laughed.  
Suddenly two boys ran toward them. They slid to a stop in front of Max and Kyle.  
The taller one spoke. "Are you Kyle Valenti and Max Evans?"  
"That's us." Kyle answered. "I'm Kyle."  
"Hi, I'm Hamilton, this is Jake. The dean sent us to get you."  
Ham and Jake led Kyle and Max out to the car. They put their bags in the car and took off. As they drove along, they got to know each other.  
"So is your name Jake Pratt?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"I think we're rooming together." Ham and Jake exchanged shocked looks.  
"So, Kyle, who are you rooming with?" Hamilton asked.  
"Some guy named Ryder."  
"Ryder?!" Hamilton put his foot on the break; luckily they were on a back road. Ham and Jake turned around. "You're rooming with Ryder?!" Jake exclaimed.  
"Yeah, why, what's wrong with he guy?"  
"You'll find out." Hamilton said as they drove off.  
  
Meanwhile-Will and Scout are unpacking.  
"So you're officially back?" Scout asked.  
"Yup, I took the letter to the dean and he said that I'm too much of an asset to let go."  
"Cool! So let's go spread the news."  
"Huh?"  
"Let's go find Caroline and Paige!"  
"Oh, okay." They left.  
  
As Jake and Hamilton pull into town they saw the gas station. Ham looked at Jake, and they pulled over.  
"Guys, we're going to take a pit stop." Ham said.  
"Ham, the sign!" Jake said. "It's gone, do you think?"  
"I hope not."  
"Jake, Hamilton!" Yelled a familiar voice. It was Bella.  
"Bella!" They yelled as they ran up and hugged her.  
"Oh," Jake remembered Kyle and Max, who were standing off to the side.   
"Bella, these are some new Rawley guys. Meet Kyle Valenti and Max Evans. Guys this is Bella Banks."   
"Hi." Bella shook their hands.  
"Hi." They replied.  
"So what happened? Give us all the juicy details." Jake asked.  
"Later when everyone's here. I don't want to tell the story six times. By the way, have you seen Scout yet?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
At the dorms, Jake and Max got settled while Kyle and Ham watched.   
"Okay, well, this is good enough for me. How about Kyle?" Max said. "Are you sure you want to go up now? We could go up after dinner," Ham suggested.   
"Nah, let's get this over with," Kyle replied. So the four walked down the hall until they got to the end. "This is it?" Kyle asked. Jake and Ham nodded. Kyle opened the door. One bed was already made up, and the other was shoved in the corner.   
Suddenly Ryder popped out of the closet. "Who are you?" Ryder asked in his British accent. "Kyle Valenti, your roommate."   
Ryder looked past him to see Jake, Ham, and Max. "Well, if it isn't the two lovebirds."   
"Go to Hell," Jake answered.   
"Sure, you first," Ryder retorted as he walked out of the room past Jake.   
"Well, that wasn't so bad," Kyle said when Ryder was gone.   
"Yeah, sure." Ham said.   
Meanwhile, Scout, Paige, Will, and Caroline were sitting on the dock talking.   
"Miss me?" Caroline asked Will.   
"Of course."   
"Did you miss me?" Scout asked Paige.   
"Yes, I did. I missed you so much." Paige giggled.   
"So is Finn teaching poetry class again?" Will asked.   
"Why, so you can tutor me again?" Caroline answered.   
Scout pulled his roster out of his pocket. "Let's see: Math, Science, History, Computer Science, English, and Poetry with Finn."   
"Hurrah!" Caroline cheered.   
"That's good to hear." Everyone turned to see Finn. "Good to see you all back, especially you, Will."   
"Hi, Finn, thanks," Will replied.   
"So who are we studying this semester?" Paige asked.   
"How do you feel about Edgar Allen Poe?" Finn smiled.   
"Cool!" Scout exclaimed.   
"So Will, are you still open to tutoring?"   
"Yeah, of course."   
"Well, see you all around."   
"Bye Finn!" All four answered.   
Will watched Finn walk away. "Hey, Jake, hey, Ham," Will said as they walked up with two guys Will didn't know.   
"Hi guys," Ham said.   
"Hi," Jake answered.   
"Are you going to introduce your friends or just let them stand there feeling stupid?" Scout said, smiling.   
"Very funny," Ham replied. "This is Max Evans and Kyle Valenti." He pointed everyone out to Max and Kyle. "The loudmouth is Scout, that's Paige, Caroline, and Will."   
Everyone said hello.   
"So where are you guys from?" Will asked as the four sat down.   
"Roswell, New Mexico," Max replied.   
"You mean the place with the UFO crash?" Scout asked.   
"Yup," Max replied.   
"Oh, Scout I almost forgot," Jake started to say. "And Will, Bella wants us all to meet tonight at the diner."   
"What about?" Paige asked.   
"She didn't say, but I'm sure she won't mind if you joined us."   
"No, that's all right," Paige replied.   
"So who are you guys rooming with?" Will asked, changing the subject.   
"Jake," Max replied.   
"Really?" Will and Scout asked, raising an eyebrow at Jake, who shook her head.   
"How about you, Kyle?" Will asked.   
"Ryder."   
"Are you kidding me? Man, I feel sorry for you," Scout replied.   
"Is he really that bad?"   
"Don't answer that question," Caroline said.   
"Speak of the devil," Paige said, standing up. Everyone looked up to see Ryder coming their way. "I'll see you later." Paige kissed Scout on the cheek.   
"Me too." Caroline kissed Will and the two girls took off.   
"Don't leave, Caroline, the fun is just beginning," Ryder yelled after them.   
"Buzz off, Ryder," Will said.   
"Well, hello, Krudski," Ryder replied. Ryder looked around. "Well, isn't this a treat, my roomie, the two lovebirds, Krudski, and Calhoun all in the same place."   
Kyle and Max looked at Ryder funny after the lovebird remark.   
"Oh, you didn't hear these two were getting busy during the summer?" Ryder laughed as he lit a cigarette.   
"Go away, cancer boy," Will said.   
Ryder smiled. "So are you going to help with my poetry again this year?"   
"Very funny, but unless you want to have to fork over all your money, no."   
"Pity." Ryder walked away.   
"What was he talking about?" Max asked Ham and Jake.   
"You don't want to know," Jake answered. "Anybody hungry?"   
"I am," Will replied.   
"Yeah, me too," Scout joined in. "You guys coming?"   
"Yeah, we're coming," Kyle answered.   
Later at Friendly's: Sean and Bella sat in a booth in the front corner. When Scout, Will, Jake, and Ham walked in, Kyle and Max had changed their minds and decided not to join them.   
"Hi," everyone said, greeting each other.   
Will sat next to Bella, then Scout, Ham, and Jake.   
"Come on, Bella, what happened?" Jake asked impatiently.   
"My mom came back. My little speech must have slapped her back into reality. She just showed up the day before the auction. She talked to dad and Grace, and then signed the deed over to me because she didn't want Charley to have it. Then we talked. Oh, Scout, I asked her. We're not related, she told Charley that to piss him off. I met him, my real dad and he's not what I expected. Then my mom offered for me to go and live with her. But as I told her before, the station is our whole lives, I can't leave that."   
"Wow!" Will said.   
"Scout?" Bella asked.   
"It's funny, I got so used to thinking you were my sister, that well, you know."   
"Yeah, I do." Bella hugged Sean.   
Scout turned to Sean. "Don't worry, I'm not going to try and steal your girlfriend."   
Sean smiled. "Thanks. So Will, you're back at Rawley?"   
"Yup, they said that I'm too much of an asset to let go." Will smiled.   
"Um, Jake,'' Scout said, "what are you going to do about Max?"   
"You have a roommate?" Bella picked up on it right away.   
"Yes, unfortunately."   
"What are you going to do?" Sean asked.   
"I have no idea. Ham, I wish I had told you yes."   
"Maybe I could talk to my parents again."   
"Anything would be better than my current situation."   
"If Max is with you, who is Kyle with?" Bella asked.   
"Ryder," Jake answered.   
"That poor kid," Bella said.   
"Yeah, well it's a good thing he's only here on a football scholarship," Ham said. "He only has to deal with Ryder for four months."   
Meanwhile in Max's room, Kyle and Max were talking, while Max unpacked.   
"So why are you down here again?" Max asked.   
"Cause the guy is playing poker and I didn't like the guys he hangs out with."   
"You have mail," said a voice on Max's laptop. Max picked it up and sat on his bed next to Kyle.   
"It's from Maria." The e-mail was a picture of an alien key chain. Underneath the picture, it said, "This is what I'm going to do to Tess and Michael if they don't shut up." Max and Kyle laughed. Max e-mailed Maria back with a picture of Rawley Academy.   
"Okay, is it just me or do you think there's something going on between Jake and Hamilton?" Kyle asked.   
"Oh, yeah. There's definitely something happening."   
"I wonder what's Ryder's deal. I mean, a bully usually has a reason why."   
"You mean like when your friends beat me up because of Liz."   
"Yeah, like that. Sorry about that."   
"It's okay. Actually I don't blame you."   
The door opened and Jake and Hamilton walked in. "Oh, hey, guys," Jake said, a little surprised. Hamilton was about to leave.   
"Wait a sec. I've got pictures."   
"Huh, what?"   
"From New York."   
"Oh, yeah." Jake handed Ham the pictures.   
"They're all doubles."   
"Cool, see you tomorrow."   
"Bye."   
"Bye, guys."   
"Bye." Max and Kyle answered as Ham left.   
After Ham left, Jake walked over to her computer and turned it on. Max reached into his pocket and pulled out Maria's cedar oil. Max showed it to Kyle and they smiled. Max put the bottle on the night stand.   
"Well, I"m going to try and get some sleep. See ya later, Max. See ya, Jake."   
"Night, Kyle," Max replied.   
"See ya, Kyle," Jake answered.   
Kyle left. Max laid down on his bed.   
The next day, Max woke up to find Jake already gone. Max walked down the hall, took a shower, got changed, and went to get breakfast. Later he found Kyle and the two went to History. After History, Max had Poetry and English with Finn, but there wasn't a classroom listed. Max was confused; he hadn't met Finn yet, so he was totally lost.   
Then Max saw Hamilton and Jake. "Hey, guys."   
"Hi, Max," they answered.   
"Where is Finn's class? I have it next."   
"It's on the green, by the art building," Ham said.   
"Oh." They walked away. Then Max realized that he didn't know where the art building was. But they were gone, so Max walked around the buildings. Then he saw two girls with Literature books and notebooks. One girl was tall with red hair and freckles and the other was of average height with blonde hair.   
"Excuse me?" The girls looked up. "Hi, I'm a little lost."   
"Hi," they replied. "Where do you want to go?" the red head asked.   
"The green, I have a class there."   
"Finn's class?" The blonde asked.   
"Yeah."   
"That's where we're going. You can join us," the red head answered. "My name is Lena."   
"Hi, I'm Max. And you are?"   
"Gwen, hi."   
"So where are you from, Max?" Lena asked.   
"Roswell, New Mexico."   
"Interesting," Gwen said smiling.   
Max flashed them a smile.   
"Well, this is the green," Lena said as they walked up to a group of kids who were sitting.   
"Hey, Max," Will called out.   
"Hey, Will." Max sat with Will, Scout, Caroline, and Paige. Lena and Gwen sat next to Max as Jake and Ham walked up.   
"Hey, Lena, how are ya doing?" Jake asked as they sat down.   
"Okay, you?"   
"I'm cool. So who's your friend?"   
"Oh, this is Gwen, she's my cousin."   
"Hi, Gwen. I'm Jake."   
"Nice to meet you."   
"Welcome all," Finn announced as he walked up. "I'm Finn, I teach coed Poetry and English for the boys. I'm sure you've all got your books, so will you all turn to page 10." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Ham and Jake are in Jake's room talking.   
"Well, at least Finn never said anything," Jake said.   
"Well, that day was crazy. He was covered in feathers, maybe he doesn't know what he saw."   
"Yeah, maybe."   
Ham and Jake kissed.   
Meanwhile, Finn is in his office going over his classes' assignments. "I know what I saw." He thought out loud. Finn pushed the assignments aside and turned on his computer. He searched the web on a 'find a person' site. When he typed in 'Pratt' he got Monica, but then the screen said that Monica had a girl, not a boy. Finn checked again, and again he got a girl, Jacquelyn. He went into the Rawley student database. There he found a picture of Jake, Finn stopped. "I can't do this." He though. "Without Jake we might not have won the Regatta, and Jake has friends here." Finn turned the computer off and left the room.   
Ryder and Kyle's room-Kyle is getting ready for football practice. Ryder walks in and groans when he sees Kyle. Suddenly a smile spreads across his face.   
"You're from Roswell, right?" Kyle just stares at him. "Right?" Ryder asks again. "Yeah? Why?" Kyle asks putting on his shoe.   
"So do you know any aliens?"   
"Why?"   
"Cause I'm from England and I was wondering what they look like."   
Kyle sighed and then leaned over and reached into his backpack. "Here." He tossed Ryder one of Maria's keychain's. Then he left. Ryder opened his hand to find a little green alien with big black eyes on a keychain. Ryder smiled.   
The gas station-Since Bella's mom sighed the deed over to Bella, Charley decided to change the name of the station. Scout and Will happened to walk up as Bella was watching Sean and Charley put up the new sign.   
"Hey, what's going on?" Will asked.   
"Hi Will, hi Scout." Bella answered. "Charley's changing the name of the gas station."   
The sign they were putting up was covered.   
"Hi, guys." Sean yelled. "Ready, Bella?"   
"Ready!" She replied. They took the cover off. The sign read, "Bella's Garage."   
"So how does it look, honey?" Charley asked from the top of the ladder. Bella was at the point of crying. The second he got off the ladder, Bella was hugging him. "Thank you, Dad."   
Charley smiled.   
"Hey, what about me?" Sean asked.   
"Thank you." Bella turned around and kissed him.   
Suddenly the roar of a motorcycle could be heard. Bella turned around, it was Jake and Ham.   
"Horrah!" Bella screamed in excitement.   
The bike pulled up in front of the station. Jake got off and took her helmet off as well. "Hey, Bella!"   
"Ya like?" Bella pointed to the sign.   
"Hey, cool!" Ham said.   
"That's awesome!" Jake said as she gave Bella a hug. "Well, I guess I'm you're first official customer."   
"So what can I do for you?" Bella asked as Jake wheeled the bike up. "Fill 'er up, please." Will, Scout, Ham, Sean, and Charley laughed at what Bella and Jake were saying.   
Meanwhile, Kyle was in the middle of football practice, when he saw Max and two girls sitting on the sidelines watching. "Wow," Kyle thought to himself, "it's our second day here and Max is already picking up girls."   
"So, Max, which one is Kyle?" Gwen asked.   
"He has a red shirt on."   
"That one?"   
"Yeah, that's Kyle."   
"He's cute." Gwen commented.   
After practice Kyle walked over to Max and the girls. "So, Max, who are your friends?"   
"You must be Kyle." The blonde said.   
"Yeah." Kyle smiled.   
"I'm Gwen and this is Lena."   
"Hi, nice to meet you."   
"Are you girls hungry? We could meet in a few minutes and get something to eat. Trust me, give Kyle some soap and afterward he's a whole different person."   
Gwen laughed. "Okay."   
"Ten minutes, we'll meet you in the parking lot."   
"Sure." Lena answered.   
"See ya." Kyle answered as they left.   
"He's hot." Gwen said.   
"I like Max." Lena said as they walked away. They giggled.   
Max and Kyle walked to the dorms. "Hey, Max?"   
"Hmm?"   
"How are we going to treat them to dinner, we don't even have a car."   
"Go take a shower, meet the girls, and then go to the green behind the cafeteria."   
"What do you have in mind? Max?" Kyle looked at Max who was smiling.   
"Hanging out with Maria all summer, showed me a thing or two."   
"Okay, see you in ten."   
"Ten."   
Max and Kyle went their separate ways. Kyle got to the room to find it empty. He smiled. "For once that British brat isn't here." Kyle thought. He took his shower, changed, and got to the parking lot just as the girls walked up. They had changed into nicer clothes as well.   
"What happened to Max?" Lena asked.   
"He's preparing a surprise."   
"Ooo." Gwen said.   
Kyle smiled, then he held out his arms. "Ladies." Gwen and Lena linked arms with him and he escorted them to meet Max.   
They walked up to Max to find a picnic spread. Since the sun would be setting soon, Max had alien candles from Maria.   
"Wow, Max!" Kyle said.   
"Aww, it's so nice." Lena said.   
"You're a real ladies man, aren't you?" Gwen said as they sat down.   
"Well, this is what happens when you spend the whole summer with a friend whose a girl."   
"She must be some friend." Lena said.   
Meanwhile, Ham and Jake came back to Jake's room to find it empty.   
"Alone at last." Ham said.   
"Horrah!" Jake said as they kissed.   
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Ham and Jake pulled away. "Who could that be?" Ham said.   
Jake looked herself over, then opened the door. It was Max.   
"Hey, I forgot something." Max reached down and grabbed his backpack. Then left, Jake closed the door, and she and Ham got back to kissing.   
Max walked up to his picnic. "Yea, he's back!" Lena giggled. The sun was setting, so Max lit the candles.   
"So what was it that you forgot?" Lena asked.   
"Well, since it's going to be dark, when you walk back, I got you these."   
Max pulled out two alien flashlights.   
Kyle covered his face with his hands. "Oh no. Max, you're not trying to start a fad, are you?"   
"Sorry, Maria insisted that I take stuff."   
"Is Maria your special friend?" Gwen asked.   
"Yeah." Max answered, then looking at Lena he said. "She's my best friend's girl friend." Lena smiled.   
Soon the stars started to come out. All four laid on their backs and stared at the stars.   
"Look there's the Big Dipper." Gwen cried out.   
"I see the Little Dipper." Kyle pointed out.   
"Anything else?" Lena asked.   
"North Star." Gwen said.   
"Same here." Kyle said.   
"I guess we're not too advanced." Gwen said.   
"Nope." Kyle said. "How about you, Max?"   
"Well, there's Orion, and that's Hercules."   
"How can you tell?" Lena asked.   
"Cause Hercules is the body without a head."   
Gwen turned her head. "Just like your candles over there." Kyle laughed.   
"Yeah." Max said smiling, then he and Lena burst out laughing, too.   
In the distance, Finn walked by. He saw four twinkling lights. He started to go toward them, when he heard laughter. He smiled and went on this way. "This will definitely be an interesting year." Finn thought.   
"Well, it's ten o'clock. We'd better get going." Lena said.   
"Ooo, yeah, class tomorrow." Max said.   
"Already?" Gwen whined, playfully.   
"Five more minutes." Kyle said as though he was asking for more sleep. The two started laughing.   
"You're so cute." Gwen told Kyle.   
"Really?"   
"Yup."   
Max and Lena folded the blanket ad Gwen and Kyle gathered the candles. "Um, Max, your aliens are just feet." Gwen said.   
Max smiled. "That's okay."   
"Well, I definitely had a great night. Thanks, Max." Lena said as she leaned over and kissed Max's cheek.   
"Yes, it was a great night." Gwen agreed. Then she turned to Kyle. "Maybe I'll come by your practice tomorrow."   
"I'll look for you."   
"Bye." The girls said as they walked away with their flashlights.   
"Bye." Max and Kyle replied. They watched the girls leave and then they too took off.   
"See, Max, this is definitely going to be an interesting year."   
"Yes, it is, Kyle." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
(For the Roswell fans: Tess did move in with Kyle, because Nesado was away.)  
Two weeks later, all the couples are together, although Paige is still suspicious of Bella. Ham is trying to get his dad to let him move in with Jake and she is still avoiding Max in the morning. Which is making Max suspicious. Kyle wants to kill Ryder, but then who doesn't. Finn still thinks there's something fishy about Jake.  
The Diner-night-The original gang is gathered.  
"Guys," Bella started, "my mom wants me to go live with her."  
"What?" Came a chorus of voices.   
"What happened, Bella?" Jake asked.   
"She just showed up yesterday." ((FLASHBACK))   
Bella is sitting on a stool, reading a magazine. A car pulls up. The bell rings, and Bella looks up to see her mom getting out of the car.   
"Mom?"  
"Hi, Bella."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"We need to talk."  
"It's mine now, see!" Bella pointed to the sign.   
"It's not about the gas station."  
"Then what?"  
"I want you to come live with me and your father."  
"What? No, you left me and now you want me back?"  
"Yes, Bella we can a family."  
"No, I have a family here, Grace and Charley and Sean. Sean?" Bella saw Sean walk up behind her mother.   
"Bella, what's wrong?" Sean asked as he ran up.   
"Please Bella, think it over."  
"No, you abandoned me! So my life, my whole world is here."  
"Bella, we can be happy."  
"You mean "you" can be happy! No, you not only gave me the life that I now live, but you ruined lives. You told Charley that Senator Calhoun was my father and in turn messed up his son's life. For the whole summer, Scout and I thought we were brother and sister. What's wrong with you?" Bella started to cry.   
"Bella, I want to make things right again."  
"Well, you can't!" Bella ran away. Sean followed, then Donna saw Charley.   
"How long have you been there?"  
"Long enough. You ruined my life, I won't let you do the same to hers. Get out of here and don't come back!"  
Donna left.   
((Back to present))   
"Oh, Bella." Jake said, as she leaned over and hugged her.   
"Are you okay?" Will asked.   
"Yeah, well I just can't believe she would do that!"  
"Bella, whatever happens we'll be here." Scout promised.   
"Ditto," Ham said. Everyone agreed.   
"Thanks guys." Bella said.  
Max and Kyle are in Max's room. Kyle tripped over some of Ryder's junk and cut his leg.   
"Thanks, Max."  
"Sure."  
"So is this going to leave a handprint, too."  
"I don't know, but if it does, I suggest you wear pants."  
Kyle smiled. "Good idea." Kyle looked down at where the cut was.   
"Perfect, you do great work, Dr. Max."  
Max laughed.   
"So I got a picture from Tess in the mail."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah." He showed it to Max.   
"It's your room." Max was confused.   
"She cleaned it! Can you believe that she touched my stuff! My dad won't even go in my room!"  
"Kyle, calm down. I got an idea." Max grabbed his camera. "Is Ryder upstairs?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"How about we give Tess something to look at other than your room." Max gave Kyle a mischievous smile.   
"Okay." Kyle smiled back. They got up and left the room. Kyle opened the door to find Ryder laying on his bed, reading a book. "Wow, and I didn't even think he knew how to read." Kyle acted as if he was in awe.   
"Do you need something?" Ryder asked without looking up.   
Max smiled at Kyle and then turned to Ryder. "Do you model?"  
"What? No." Ryder looked up, eyeing them suspiciously.   
"You should." Max snapped a few pics.   
"What are you doing?" Ryder put his hand in front of his face after the fourth picture.   
"Stop it, you're ruining the picture." Kyle said, trying to hide a smile.   
"Who's going to see those?"  
"I have a friend." Max said, as if he was hiding something.   
"Who?"  
"Someone, now just two more." Kyle said.   
Ryder sighed and then smiled. "Perfect, thanks." Max said as they left the room.   
"Tess will love these." Kyle said as they walked down the hall.   
"I have fourteen pictures left. We could take pictures of Gwen and Lena and send everyone pictures."  
"Okay, well tomorrow's Saturday, so we can do it then."  
Max opened the door to his room and saw something he wished he hadn't.  
Jake and Ham got back from the diner early. So when they got to Jake's room, they found it empty. They figured Max wouldn't be back for a while so they started kissing. They were sitting on Jake's bed kissing, when suddenly the door opened. Ham looked to the side to see Max and Kyle staring at them. He pulled away immediately.   
"What's wro..." Jake stopped when she saw them.   
'Oh, great.' Hamilton thought.   
Max and Kyle just stared at them and they stared right back.   
For about two minutes, it was a staring contest. Scout and Will were walking down the hall. Will thought it was weird that Max and Kyle were just standing in the doorway of Max and Jake's room.   
"Hey, guys. What's..." Then Will saw Ham and Jake sitting inside.   
"So I guess you guys found out." Scout said.   
Max blinked. "Found out what?"  
"Well, Ham and Jake they're in a..."  
"In a play!" Will interrupted.   
"Huh?" Kyle asked.   
"Yeah." Scout said.   
"Are they gay in the play?" Kyle asked.   
"Yeah, it's one of those new age plays." Will said.   
"Um, okay, well. That's, um great and uh, I'm gonna go this way now. Bye." Kyle took off down the hall.   
"I'm gonna go with him." Max said, as he ran after Kyle. "Kyle, wait up."  
When Kyle and Max were gone, Jake sighed. "Thanks."  
Will closed the door. "You guys have to be more careful. If they can find out, so could someone like Finn."  
"Yeah, we know." Ham said.   
Before anyone could say anymore, there was a knock on the door. Jake opened it to find Dean Fleming.   
"Hello, Jake."  
"Uh, hi, sir."  
"Hamilton, your mother wants to see you."  
"Ok, see you guys later."  
"See ya." The rest called as the dean closed the door behind them.   
"Wonder what that was about." Scout said.   
"So, Jake how have you been avoiding Max in the mornings?" Will asked.   
"I get up ten minutes earlier than his alarm is set, and if I need more time I fix his alarm."  
"Ooo, Jake, tisk-tisk." Scout said, smiling.   
"Yeah, well a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do." Jake whispered. The guys laughed.  
In the TV room, Max and Kyle are in a corner talking, when Ryder walks in.   
"What's wrong with you two?" Ryder sat down. "Someone has to go first?"  
"We saw something that we didn't want to have seen." Max said.   
"Pratt and Fleming?"  
"How?" Kyle asked.   
"It started during the summer, but I think it's more than it seems." Ryder said in a low voice.   
"What?" Max asked.   
"I don't think they're gay they don't act like it."  
They watched as the dean and Hamilton walked by.   
"Come on." Ryder said standing up.   
"Wait, where are we going?" Kyle asked.   
"To follow them, he's obviously in trouble."  
Neither moved. "Well? We won't get caught."  
So they followed him. The three followed the dean and Hamilton to the dean's office. Dean Fleming closed the door behind him. The three knelt down and listened.  
  
Inside, Ham walked in to see his mom standing by the window.   
"What's up?"  
Mrs. Fleming turned and walked over to the dean. "Hamilton, honey, sit down."  
He did.   
"Son, you know that we and this school doesn't accept radical behavior, but we don't believe in getting rid of someone on those points."  
"Huh?"  
"Honey, what your father is trying to say is well, honey..."  
"Mom, spit it out."  
"Are you gay?"  
Ham hid his head in his hands, and groaned.   
"It's true, isn't it? I thought they were just rumors, but..."  
Ham's head popped up. "Wait, this is all about a rumor? You called me in here on a rumor?!" He stood up so fast that he knocked the chair over. "I can't believe this!"  
"Hamilton, sit down!" His father yelled.   
"No! You can't call me in here on a rumor!" Ham stormed out.  
As Ham walked by Ryder, Kyle, and Max peeked out from inside a closet next to the office.   
"That was close." Ryder said.   
"Too close." Max said.   
From in the office they heard, "I told you it wasn't a good idea." Mrs. Fleming yelled.   
"I know what I heard the boys say!" Mr. Fleming yelled back.   
"People talk, they're just going to talk more about Hamilton, because he's your son." With that Mrs. Fleming stormed out.   
The three popped their heads out again and snuck away.  
The next morning, Kyle woke up, Ryder was still asleep. Kyle pulled the covers away, there on his leg was a silver handprint. Kyle checked Ryder again and then slipped on a pair of pants on.  
Meanwhile Max woke up early, he didn't know why cause his alarm hadn't gone off yet. He looked around, Jake wasn't there. Max stood up and started to walk toward the window, when suddenly he slipped and fell. Max sat up and picked up what he had slipped on. It was a small, black bra. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Max dropped it immediatly, got changed, grabbed his bag, and started to leave the room. But he opened the door to find Jake.  
"Who are you?"  
"Huh?"  
"Who are you?" Max repeated.   
Jake spotted the bra. "Oh, no." Jake laughed. "Ugh, I was in such a hurry to pack I must have accidentally packed one of my sister's bras." Jake looked at Max. "You didn't actually think this was mine, did you?"  
"Nevermind." Max left.   
Jake sighed.  
Max met Kyle at the room and the two of them went to the lake. They found a spot where it wasn't very crowded, but where there were enough people so it wouldn't look weird. Kyle watched Max until he noticed.   
"What?" Max asked.   
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
"Hey, I heard that there's a dance in the middle of October, sorta fancy."  
"The Catilian."  
Kyle and Max looked up to see Lena and Gwen looking down at them.   
"The Catilian, is that what it's called?" Kyle asked.   
"Well, actually it's called the Fall Catilian, cause there's one in the summer, too." Lena explained.   
Kyle raised an eyebrow at Gwen.   
"Don't look at me, I'm new like you two." Gwen said.   
"Hey, can I take some pictures?" Max asked, suddenly remembering the camera in his hand.   
"What kind of pictures?" Lena asked, giving Max a flirtaous smile.   
"The kind I can sent home to mom." Max replied.   
"Sure."  
Max handed the camera to Kyle. Max and Lena hugged. ((click)) Then Lena sat in his lap. ((click)) Then they laid their heads on each other. ((click))   
"Okay, Gwen, Kyle, your turn." Max said.   
First they hugged, like Max and Kyle had done. ((click)) Kyle and Gwen sat down next to each other. Gwen put her arm around Kyle sholder, but before Max could take the picture Gwen gave Kyle bunny ears. ((click)) In the last one, they gave each other bunny ears. Max and Lena starrted laughing.   
"Eight left," Max said. Then he saw Paige, Scout, Caroline, and Will pass by.   
"Hey guys, can I get a picture?"  
He took pictures of Will & Scout, Will & Caroline, Scout & Paige, and then one with all four of them.  
After they left, Max looked at the camera, "four more."  
How about Jake and Ham?" Kyle said. "You know Maria will complain if we don't get our roommates." So they set out to find them.   
They found them by the boat house. Max took two pictures of Jake and Ham, and used the last two on him and Kyle. Lena gave Max a ride into town, to develop his pictures.  
A week later in Roswell, Isabel woke up and went downstairs to check the mail.   
"Morning, Izzy."  
"Morning, mom." She walked over to the table and picked up the stack.   
"Anything good?"  
"A letter from Max!" Isabel tooke it open and picture spilled out onto the table.  
Dear Mom, Dad, and Izzy, I miss you guys so much. But it's so cool here. My classes are okay. I really like my poetry class though, and my teacher Finn is awesome. As you can see I've sent pictures. Isabel, don't feel left out, but I sent a bunch of pictures to Maria for all of you guys as well. The back of the picture tells who he/she is in relation to me.   
Love   
and miss you all,  
Max   
Isabel looked at the pictures.  
Later at the crashdown, everyone is in the back looking at the pictures.   
"Max has a girlfriend?" Liz asked. Then she noticed Tess had the same look on her face.   
"I think she's pretty." Michael said.   
"Yeah, so is Kyle's girlfriend." Alex said.   
Maria and Isabel looked at them, "we're going to forget you said that."  
  
Maria said. "By the way, Max sent personal letters to each of you. He sent them to me cause the postage was too much to sent individually." She said, as she pulled out the letters. After everyone had a letter, except Tess, she spoke up. "What about me?"  
"Oh, Kyle, just sent this." Maria handed her an envelop. There was a small piece of paper inside. It said:   
Dear Tess,   
Here's something else to look at other than my room. Enjoy!  
Kyle   
Tess pulled out seven pictures of a blonde guy, who was obiviously older than Kyle. On the back of one of the pictures Kyle had written: Isn't my british roommate cute? He's also a senior.   
"Oh, Tess he's so hot!" Maria squealed.   
"He's Kyle's roommate."  
"Oh, I so have to visit them." Maria said, looking at the picture of Max and his girlfriend.   
"I have to meet this roommate." Tess added, with a smile.  
Meanwhile in New Rawley, Sean and Bella joined the Rawley kids to see Kyle's football game.   
"Woo-hoo! Kyle!" Gwen yelled, cheering him on.   
Kyle tackled the kid with the football.   
"Yea, Kyle!" Max screamed.   
As the players started to line up again, Kyle waved to Gwen, who waved back.   
"So Gwen, you really like Kyle?" Will asked.   
"Yeah, most jocks have a hugh attitude problem, Kyle doesn't seem like that." She replied.   
"You should have known him last year." Max said. "He was the typical jock then."  
"Wonder what made him change." Gwen thought a loud.   
"That's still a mystery." Max replied.   
"Well, I'm sure rooming with Ryder has given him some perspective." Scout added.   
The crowded cheered as Rawley scored another touchdown.   
"Hey Gwen, you should consider becoming a cheerleader." Paige said.   
"No way. I can't do all those flips and stuff. Plus I could never act that happy."  
Will laughed at the thought.  
After the game the whole group minus Sean and Bella went back to school. They sat in the TV room and talked. As they talked a member of the student council came in and taped up a flyer for the Catilin.   
"Wow, only two weeks away." Will said. "I hope it will be better than the last one."  
Paige looked at Scout. "Me too." Scout said.   
"What exactly is the Catilin. I know it's a dance, but?" Kyle asked.   
Will turned to Scout. "You explained it to me, so why don't you do the honors."  
"Okay well. It's a fancy dance, everyone wears white, and the music isn't today's pop. It's like old jazz or swing. Don't worry it's still really fun."  
"Okay." Kyle said.   
"I hope this means you guys want to go." Lena said.   
"Absolutely." Max replied.   
"What about you two?" Kyle asked.   
"Us?" Ham asked.   
"Yeah."  
"Well, I guess we'll have to find dates."  
Will and Scout gave him funny looks.   
"My dad called me into his office the other day, to tell me that he heard rumors. That I'm gay. So I thought if I went to the Catilin with a date, he would leave me alone."  
"Yikes." Will answered. "So who's the lucky girl?"  
"Not a clue."  
Will looked at Jake, he realized that she was clueless. But before he could say anything, Ryder walked in.  
Ryder smiled to himself as he walked in and sat between Jake and Ham.   
"Hello, well isn't this a gathering of sorts."  
"What do you want, Ryder?" Jake asked, squirming away from him and closer to Will.   
Ryder put his arm around Jake. "Aren't you happy to see me?"  
"Of course not."  
Before Ham could say anything, his dad walked by. Ham and his father watched each other until the dean was gone. Jake watched them, when the dean was gone, she jumped up and ran out of the room. Ham followed, then the others turned and glared at Ryder. Who walked out.  
"Jake!" Ham called after her.   
She stopped and leaned against the wall. When he caught up, she spoke.   
"Look I know you just said that for show, but I can't take this anymore."  
"So that's it you're leaving?"  
"No, first I'll try to transfer or whatever to Rawley girls. But this is just much."  
"You can't just give up and leave if you don't get into Rawley Girls."  
"I can't stay here. If Max or Finn don't find out, Ryder will. Will and you know Ryder will try to blackmail me or something."  
"Look we'll get through this."  
"Okay, look you go with the guys to the diner. I'll meet you later."  
"Okay."  
Ham left and Ryder peeked out from a closet where he was hiding. Ryder smiled as he followed Jake. When she got to her room, he kneeled down and looked in the keyhole. She sat down in front of her laptop. Ryder watched as she put her head down. He stood up, looked around, and opened the door. He went in, and closed the door quietly behind him, Jake hadn't moved. He snuck up quietly behind Jake, suddenly the computer beeped. Ryder sat on the bed as Jake's head popped up. She then saw his reflection in the window. Jake spun around.   
"What the hell are you doing in here?"  
"I would ask you the same."  
"This my room, now get out."  
"No, cause I don't think you belong here."  
"Ryder, you're insane, get out!"  
"No."  
"Now!"  
"No!"  
"Ryder, if you want a broken nose, I swear."  
"Kiss me."  
"What?! No."  
Before Jake could stop him, Ryder jumped up and kissed her. She pulled away almost immediately.   
"Get out!"  
Ryder stared at her in shock and then he ran out of the room.   
Jake stood there a minute, then she grabbed her jacket, and left the room.   
She went to the garage, got out her bike, and headed toward the diner. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
One week later the Catilian is on Saturday. Jake, Ham, Max, and Ham are in the parking lot talking. 

"He kissed you?" Max asked. 

"Yeah." Jake answered. 

"Eww!" Kyle said. 

"I am never going to be able to sleep in there again." 

"What happened?" Ham asked. 

"He snuck in behind me and said that I didn't belong here. Then he kissed me." 

"Eww!" Kyle repeated as he shuttered. 

"What did he mean by that?" Max asked. 

"I don't know." Jake looked at Ham to see he was trying to hide his concerned look.  
  
As they talked a car pulled up. Suddenly Kyle jumped up and pushed Max in front of him. "Kyle, what?" Max turned to try and push him away. 

"She's not real, she's not real." Kyle said. 

Max turned to see Maria and Tess getting out of the car. "Maria, Tess, what are you doing here?" Max hugged the girls. 

"To meet Kyle's roommate." Tess answered, as she pulled away. The girl hugged Kyle. 

"Um, Maria, Tess, this is Hamilton and Jake. Guys, Maria and Tess." They exchanged hellos. 

"How did you get here?" Max asked. 

"And when are you leaving?" Kyle added. 

Jake and Hamilton watched the four with amusement. 

"I'm going to ignore that, Kyle. Apparently Mr. Harding has a little slush fund." Maria said. 

"How long are you staying?" Max asked. 

"Until Sunday." 

"Really?" Ham asked, glancing at Jake. 

"Would like to go to a dance?" 

"Really?!" Maria asked. 

"Ham?" Jake asked, glaring at him.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Ham insisted. 

"Excuse us a sec." Jake said, grabbing Ham's arm and dragging him to the side. 

"I don't think this is a good idea." 

"Okay, yes, it will be weird. But it would look worse if both of us don't go, or we try to go together." 

"Fine, but you get Tess." Hamilton laughed. As they walked back over, they spotted Ryder. "Oh no." Jake groaned. Jake and Ham sat with the others. Ryder seeing them tried to head toward a different direction. "Ryder," Kyle yelled, "come here." Ryder looked up and saw the girls , so he came over. 

"So you're Ryder?" Tess asked. 

"Who are you?" 

"Tess," she held up the picture. "You should be a model." 

"How, you're." Ryder glared at Max and Kyle. 

"We never said who was going to see them, we just said someone." Max said smiling. 

"Nice to meet you." Ryder said to Tess and then left. 

"What's his deal?" Maria asked. 

"Who knows." Ham replied. 

"So this dance?" Tess asked leaning on Ham. 

"Yeah, Saturday, it's fancy, and you have to wear white." Jake said. "How is it a week before the dance and you two didn't have dates?" Maria asked. 

Both Jake and Ham shrug their shoulders. 

"Boys are hopeless."

"Who's hopeless?" Maria turns around.  Scout, Will, Caroline, Paige, Lena, and Gwen walk up. 

"Well, the gang's all here." Max commented. 

"So who's hopeless?" Scout asked again. 

"These two." Maria said pointing to Ham and Jake. 

"Oh, well we've always known that." Lena said, as she sat down next to Max. 

"Uh, this is Tess and Maria." Max said. "Maria, Tess, that's Scout, Will, Caroline, Paige, Lena, and Gwen." 

Everyone said hi. 

"So how long are you visiting?" Will asked. 

"Til Sunday." Maria answered. 

"Cool." Scout said. 

"So, Max do we get to see the school or what?" Tess asked. 

"Why don't we all show you two the school?" Lena offered. 

"Sure." Tess replied. 

"The more the merrier." Maria added.  
  
As they showed the girls through the buildings, they came upon Finn. "Hey, Finn." The boys all yelled, scaring Finn. 

"Hello, is there something I can do for you boys?" 

"No, we're just taking Max's friends on a tour." Ham said. 

Max introduced them. 

"Hello, a pleasure to meet you." Finn said as he shook both girls' hands. 

"Hi," Maria and Tess responded. 

"Well, I have work to do, so I hope you have a good time here." Finn walked away. 

"Wonder what's up with him." Gwen said. 

"Not a clue." Will said. 

"Okay, next stop, TV room." Maria giggled.  
  
Later that day the group is sitting by the lake. "So is anyone else hungry?" Maria asked. "Cause I am." 

"Well, we could go to the diner. But Scout and I have to work, speaking of, Scout we gotta go." Will said. 

"You two want to go there?" Kyle asked. 

"Yeah, sure." Tess said. 

Maria nodded. 

"Well, we'll see you guys in a little bit." Will said as he and Scout walked away. 

"So what do you guys think?" Kyle asked. 

"This place is pretty cool." Tess said. 

"I would like to go see the girl's school, too." Maria said. 

"We can show you tomorrow." Lena suggested. 

"Okay, cool." Maria said. 

"So where are you all from?" Tess asked. 

"New York." Jake replied. 

"Here." Ham said. 

"Oh, really?" Maria asked. 

"Yup, my dad's the dean." 

"Oh, well that's cool." 

"You really think?" 

"Well, yeah, you must have free run of the school." 

"Not really, but it has it's good points." 

"So Paige where are you from?" Tess asked.

"California." 

"Cool." Maria commented, "and you guys?" 

"South Carolina, and a bunch of other places, I went to school all over." Caroline told them. 

"New York." Lena replied. 

"Pennsylvania." Gwen said.

"Wow, you guys are from everywhere." Tess said. 

"Yup." Gwen said. "So, I've never been to Roswell, but I've always wanted to visit. It must be very touristy, huh?" 

"Yeah, it can be. But it's still an interesting place to live." Maria replied.  
  
The next day after class, Caroline, Lena, Gwen, and Paige gave Maria and Tess a tour of the girl's school.  
  
Meanwhile Jake and Ham went to a bridal rental shop in town for suits. "Jake." 

"Hmm?" 

"My dad said I can move into the dorms after the dance." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah."

"What about Max?" 

"Well, he can either get his own room, or share one with Kyle, leaving Ryder to himself." 

"Found one." Jake said pulling a suit off the rack. 

"Can I help you?" A saleswoman asked walking up behind Ham. 

"I just want to try this on?" 

"Here, I'll unlock a room for you." Jake followed the woman; she turned her head and smiled at Ham, who smiled back. While Jake changed Ham found a suit, she opened the door for him to see. "So?" "Very spiffy." 

"Really?" 

"Yes, Maria will want you so bad." He smiled. 

Jake playfully hit as she headed back into the dressing room. Once she was back in her clothes, she pushed Ham in. "Your turn." When he came out to show her, she whistled playfully. "Sexy." 

"Oh, really?" 

"Yup, watch out Tess." 

"Why?" 

"Because if she tries anything, I'll have to kill her." 

Ham laughed.  
  
As they left the shop with their suits, they saw Ryder. He was sitting outside the coffee shop across the street from them. "Is he spying on us?" 

"He's Ryder, so I wouldn't be surprised. Come on." Jake started across the street. 

"Wait, we're not actually going over there?" 

"No, but the bike is parked over there remember. Unless you want to walk back." 

"No, let's go." Jake handed ham her suit as she got on the bike. He put his helmet on and put the suits between them. Ryder watched as Jake started the bike and rode off.  
  
Later that day, Maria, Tess, Gwen, Lena, and Max went to watch Kyle at practice. Afterward, Kyle walked over smiling. "Hey." 

Everyone said hi. 

"Why are you so happy?" Tess asked. 

"There's a scout coming to Saturday's game." 

"Wow." Maria said. 

"Yeah, well I'll be back. I gotta shower, see ya." He and Gwen kissed and then he ran toward the dorms. 

"So you two have gotten cozy, huh?" Maria asked. 

"Yeah, you could say that." 

Maria smiled. 

"So do you guys have dresses yet?" Lena asked. 

"We are going to that bridal shop in town." Tess replied. 

"Well, if you don't find anything, Gwen and I are going to a place in Carson tomorrow afternoon." Lena suggested. 

"Okay, sure." Tess replied.  
  
Meanwhile, Scout and Will are working at the diner. Ryder walks in with a bunch of friends. "Scout, your turn, table 5." Will said, trying to hide a smile. 

Scout looked up. "Oh, no you don't!" He called back. 

"I got him last time." 

"Fine!" Scout walked over and handed them menus, but refused to make eye contact with Ryder. 

"Well, look who it is." Ryder cooed. 

"Can I get you drinks or anything?" 

"We'll have a pitcher of Coke." 

"Ok." Scout walked away quickly. Scout gave Will a dirty look as he went to get Ryder's coke. 

Will laughed as he looked up to see Sean walk in. "Hey, man." Will said. 

"Hey." Sean replied. 

"So what can I get you?" 

"Four hamburgers, all get medium fries and medium cokes." 

"Hungry?" 

"I'm treating Bella, Charley, and Grace." 

"Aren't you nice." 

"Yeah, well I try." Sean smiled. 

Scout groaned as he put the pitcher on the counter, then he saw Sean. "Hi." 

"Hey, Scout, is life really that bad?" 

"If you have to Ryder, yes." 

On cue, Ryder called out. "Hey, Scout, where's my coke?" 

"Try not to kill him." Sean said, as he and Will laughed. 

"Ill try, but no guarantees." Scout said, as he picked up the pitcher and walked over.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Catilin is tonight.

Jake was in their room trimming her hair as Ham watched.

"Okay, done."  Ham looked up from Jake's magazine.

"It looks the same."

"Are you sure?"

Ham tilted his head to the side, "yeah."

Max, who was looking for something in the closet, poked his head out.  "It looks shorter, nice."

Jake hit Ham with a pillow.  Then for the first time noticed the cedar oil.  "What's this?"

"Cedar oil, it relieves stress, or so Maria thinks.  She gave it to me, she's really into aromatherapy."

"Smells nice."  Jake said as she took a sniff.

She handed it to Ham, who inhaled a little too much of it.  "Yeah, kinda piney."  He handed it back to Jake wrinkling his nose.  She put it back.

"Listen to this," Ham said.

"Yes, we're listening." Jake said when Ham didn't continue.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, good body, sensitive."  Ham read.

"Sounds like Will."  Max said.

"Um, tall, mysterious, with interesting tastes."

"Max!"  Jake said.

"Uh, what?"  Max asked, he had not been

 paying attention.

"See, Max is tall, he has dark hair, we don't know anything about his past, and his clothes tell us he has interesting tastes.  He's prefect."

Max raised his left eyebrow.  "What's wrong with my clothes?  Is there one that describes you?"

"Let's see.  No."

"Let me see."  Jake handed Max the magazine.  He glanced at the cover.  "First of all I can't imagine why you have a copy of YM."  He looked over the column.  "Here's one: I'm short, so my prefect guy would have to be my size.  He would also be sensitive and a little wild."

"Wait, where does it say that?"  Max showed her.  "Oh, but I'm not wild." "You have a motorcycle."

"Yeah, well…uh…never mind."

"I'm going to take a shower."  Max said as he walked out.

Max met Kyle at the shower.  

"Ready for tonight?"  Kyle asked.

"Yea," Max said sarcastically.  "I'm wondering more about Maria and Tess with Ham and Jake."

"Well, Tess and Maria can take care of themselves."  Kyle said.  "Stop worrying.  It causes wrinkles."  Kyle smiled.

"Shut up."  Kyle.

Meanwhile Lena and Gwen are at Maria and Tess' hotel room getting changed.

"So, Gwen, is there anything we need to know about this dance?"  Tess asked.

"Like what?"  Gwen asked.

"Like introductions, how to dance, and such," Tess said.

"Oh, not my department."  Gwen replied looking at Lena.

"Well, since Jake and Ham go to the school, they will introduce you.  You just have to shake hands with everyone they introduce you to.  As for dancing, well, the music is like jazz.  I think, I'm not sure, I didn't get to dance at the last one."

"Oh, okay."  Tess replied.

"How do I look?"  Maria said, coming out of the bathroom.

"Very nice."  Lena complemented.

"Now just have to do your make-up."  Gwen said.

"Hey, Lena, can you help me with this zipper?"  Tess asked, turning around.

"Sure, move your hair.  There you go."

Will and Scout's room

"So are you actually going to dance with her this time?"  Scout asked.

"Yes, I hope to have a fun night.  Nothing is going to ruin this."

"Let's hope not."

"Tie."

Scout sighed as he helped Will with his tie.  "You really have to learn to do this yourself."

"Do I have to?"  Will said with a laugh.

"Yes."

"So how is Paige dealing with you spending nights with us and Bella at the diner." 

"I don't know…well, she doesn't like that Bella's there, but she doesn't say anything about it either."

"Mmm, I wonder how Jake and Ham are going to pull this off."

"Yeah, cause if Maria or Tess figure out anything out, they'll immediately tell Max and Kyle."

Later that evening Gwen, Lena, Maria, and Tess met up with Max, Kyle, Jake, and Ham in front of the building, where the dance is being held.

"Hey, guys," Will said as he, Scout, Paige, and Caroline walk up.

"Ladies first," Max said as he opened the door.

"Wow," Maria said in awe as she walked in.

"It's so pretty," Tess added.

"So you want to dance?"  Ham asked Tess.

"Sure."  Tess answered; at that the group begins to break into pairs.

Jake led Maria out onto the dance floor.  Jake put her arms around Maria's waist as Maria slid her arm around Jake's neck.  They swayed to the music.  Jake and Ham spent the dance staring at each other.  Gwen and Kyle moved to the back of the room to be alone.  Paige and Scout danced up front by the band.  While Will and Caroline stayed in the middle of the floor.

"Did you realize tonight is our two month anniversary?"  Caroline whispered into Will's left ear.

"Yeah, I know."  Will said as he reached into his pants pocket.  He handed her a small box.  "It's not much, but it's something."

Caroline opened the box to reveal a small folded piece of paper.  She unfolded it and read what was written on it.  She smiled, when she finished she hugged Will.  "Oh, Will, it's the poem.  Thank you."

"You really like it?"

"I love it."  She hugged him tighter.

"Okay, Caroline, sweetie, I can't breathe."

"Sweetie?"  Caroline loosened up.

"Well, what should I call you, honey?"

"Just kiss me."  So he did.

As Maria and Jake danced, Maria felt that she was getting funny vibes from him.  She couldn't figure out why.  Suddenly Tess and Ham swung over.  "Switch dates?"  Tess asked.

"Sure," Maria replied.

Ham and Jake were helpless as Tess whisked Jake away.

"Having fun?"  Jake asked

"Yeah, this is a lot better than most school dances."

Jake smiled.

"So you're from New York, that must be a cool place to live."

"It can be.  Have you ever been there?"

"No, but I'd love to visit."

"So Roswell must be pretty cool."

"Actually it's pretty hot."  Jake laughed at Tess' remark.  "It's okay, due to my father's job, we moved around a lot.  I've been to a lot of places, Roswell is just where we ended up."

"That's interesting."

"Yeah, it can be."  The music changed.  "Um, I'm going to get a drink."  She said breaking away.

"Yeah, I gotta use the men's room."  As Jake walked away, she looked up and gave Ham a smile. 

Jake opened the door to find the room empty.  She walked over to the sink and splashed water on her face.  As she is wiping the water away with a paper towel, Ham walks in.  He quickly checks all the stalls to find them empty.  He then walks over to Jake and kisses her.

A few minutes later, Max and Lena join Tess and Maria over at the refreshment table.

"Where are your dates?"  Max asks.

"Bathroom."  They both answer.

"Oh."  Lena says.

"Hey, look there's Gwen and Kyle."  Tess says.

"I think they are getting in trouble."  Tess adds.

After the couple had split up, Gwen and Kyle started dancing toward the back.  Soon the dancing turned into kissing.  Kyle noticed they were getting stares and thumbs-ups from his teammates, so he and Gwen went to the room with the pool table.  They were making out for about twenty minutes, when Finn happened to walk by with the dean.  The dean saw them, walked in, and turned the lights on.  Kyle and Gwen looked like two deer in headlights.

"Come on, out!"  Dean Fleming commanded.

Kyle and Gwen stood up and Kyle grabbed his jacket.  They followed Finn back to the dance.

"I know you're young with raging hormones, but not here.  Not at the dance, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."  Gwen replied.

"Sorry, Finn."  Kyle added.

Kyle and Gwen looked up to see Lena, Max, Tess, and Maria staring at them.  They walked over to face their embarrassment.

"Kyle, we've only been here for an hour and already you're in trouble.  Tisk-tisk."  Maria said.

"Yeah, well," Kyle started to say.  "Hey, where are your dates?"

"Bathroom," Maria said.

"They've been in there for ten minutes."  Tess pointed out.

In the bathroom, Jake pulls away from Ham.  "We gotta get back."

"Why?"

"Cause we've been in here for ten minutes."

Ham's eyes widened.  The two ran out the door.  

Ham and Jake walk up to the group like nothing was wrong with their long absence.

"So where were you?"  Tess asked.

"Oh, we ran into this guy in the hall and started talking."  Jake said.

"Oh."  Maria said, but her face said, 'yeah, right.'  But Jake didn't notice.

"Why don't we switch dates for a while?"  Tess suggested, grabbing Kyle's arm.

"I get Max."  Maria said as she pulled him away.  Gwen took Jake by the arm, leaving Ham and Lena.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me."  She said.  "So I guess you followed your heart, huh?"  She added as they danced.

"What?"

"You and Jake?"

"Oh, man."

"So it's true.  You two are…"

"It's not what you and everyone else think."

"Well, if you're not gay, then what?"

"Lena, it's really complicated."

"Oh, my god.  If you're not gay then…(she whispers into his right ear) Jake's a girl."

Ham took her hand and walked over to Jake and Gwen.  "Gwen, can I borrow Jake for a minute?"

"Um, sure."

Ham led Jake and Lena to the men's room.

"Okay, this is interesting."  Lena said, as Ham checked all the stalls.

"What's going on?"  Jake asked.

"Empty," Ham said as he turned around.  "She knows."

"What?  How?"

"I just guessed that if you two were together, but not gay, then…"

"Oh, look you can't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

Suddenly the door opened.    


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:  This story was originally written to be kinda light, but I'm having trouble with it.  So I might change the direction for the later chapters.  Please, please review; where are all the flamers at.  Everybody wards off flamers, but I haven't gotten one bad review, (well this story only has one), but I'm not saying you should flame me, but I'm rambling; anyway, please review.  Thank you, and enjoy. (Or not J.)**  Oh, & a big thank you to VtE for reviewing!

Chapter 8

They gaped in dread, but quickly shut their mouths.  It was Finn and he looked annoyed.  "What is with you kids tonight? Come on, everyone out."

The three walked out.  What they didn't see was Ryder hiding around the corner.  "I knew it."  He whispered to himself.

As the three walked toward the dance, Ryder reached out from his hiding spot and grabbed Jake, who was behind the other two.  He put his hand over Jake's mouth and dragged her backward into the janitor's closet.  Once he had the door closed behind him, he let her go, and flipped the light switch.  She spun around, her eyes narrowed to slits when she saw him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

He kissed her before she could react.  He slipped his arms around her back and grasped her neck, so she couldn't pull away.  So while he kissed her, she squirmed and squealed.  Just as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, she pushed him away.

He smiled wickedly, "so you are actually a girl, because your lips are too soft to be a man."

Her nostrils flared as he spoke.  Suddenly she squeezed her eyes shut, and touched her forehead.  She opened her eyes slowly and spoke, "I think I'm going to be sick."  Jake roughly pushed him out of the way and ran out.  She had pushed him with such force that he fell backward.  

Inside the bathroom Scout and Will are washing their hands.

"Jake?"

She ignored Will and ran into the first stall, where she threw up into the toilet.  Ryder burst in to the sounds of Jake gagging.  He hadn't thought she was serious.  He started to walk toward her, when Scout stepped in front of him.  

"Ryder, what are you doing here?"  Scout demanded.

"None of your business, Calhoun."

"Jake is my friend so it is my business."

Jake moaned, "oh god," as she began to throw up again.

Will glared at Ryder and bolted from the room in search of Hamilton.

Ham was at a table talking to Tess and Maria when Will ran up, looking upset.

"Uh, Ham, can you come with me for a minute?" 

Ham wrinkled his brow, wondering what was up.  "Um, sure.  I'll be back."

Tess and Maria smiled sweetly as Ham rushed after Will.  As the two disappeared into the hall, Maria turned to Tess.  "Never boring, right?"  Tess shook her head.

As they walked into the bathroom, Scout and Ryder were glaring at each other.  Will pushed Ryder to the side, to let Ham get to Jake.  She sat back against the wall with vomit dripping down her chin.  Will reached over and used his handkerchief to wipe her chin and cheeks.  Ham smiled at him gratefully.  Ham bent down and helped her to her feet.

"I'm going to take you back to your room."  He helped support her by holding onto her waist.  As he stepped out of the stall he turned to Will.  "Can you let Tess and Maria know we're sorry?"

"Sure," Will left, pulling Scout with him.

Ham glared at Ryder and started toward the door.  Ryder pulled it open for them.  Jake glared at Ryder as he watched her walk out.

Ham carefully led her out side and half way across the green, before he bent over and picked her up. Ryder stood on the terrace and watched as Ham carried Jake to the dorms.  He turned back toward the dance to watch Lena converse with Max and then disappear out the door.  A minute later he watched her run across the green after the couple.  Ryder turned back to see Max's friends get up to leave.

"Where are you guys going?"  Max asked.

"Jake got sick, so we were going to leave since we no longer have dates."  Maria explained.

"But I haven't had a dance yet." 

They turned to see the brit smiling at the girls.  Tess smiled, " well, I guess we can stay for a little while."

Ryder held out his hand, Tess took it, and let Ryder whisk her away.

Maria and Max turned to watch the two make their way to the center of the floor.  "Is it okay if I say I don't like him?"  Maria asked.

"Please do."  Max replied.

"I don't like him." 

Ham laid Jake on the bed gently; she had fallen asleep during the walk over.  He removed her jacket and bow tie.  He searched her drawers and pulled out a t-shirt.  He took her shirt off and slipped the shirt on.  He then got to work removing her shoes, socks, and pants.  He was placing a blanket on her when there was a soft knock on the door.  He got up and opened it to reveal Lena.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hi, is Jake okay?"  She also whispered.

"I don't know," Ham closed the door behind Lena.  "Cause it's not like I can just take her to the nurse."

"Yeah, right."

"So what are you doing here?"  Hamilton asked looking up at her.

Lena smiled slightly.  "I just wanted to make sure she's alright, I should go."

Ham nodded his head and watched her leave.

Jake awoke; she was in her room with sunlight streaming down into her face.  She looked across the room to Max's alarm clock, which read 11:00.  Max wasn't in his bed; actually it didn't look slept in.

"Hi."

She turned her head back toward the window to the voice.  Sitting next to the bed was Ham, looking tired and cheerful.  "Morning."

"Did you sleep alright?"

"Yeah."  She moved her arms, but suddenly stopped.  "Where's the suit?  Did you?"  She sat up.  He was smiling at her.  She jumped up and hugged him.  "You're too good to me." 

Max, Lena, Gwen, and Kyle are standing in the parking lot saying their good-byes to Maria and Tess.  As they started to get in their car, a motorcycle with two riders rode toward them.

"Leaving so soon?"  Ham asked as he pulled his helmet off.

"You have a bike?"  Tess asked.

"Actually it's mine."  Jake said, pulling off her glasses.

"Wow, I never would have guessed."  Maria said in awe.

The two slid off the bike to give the two girls a hug each.  Then they got on the bike and rode away.  The girls gave Max and Kyle one finale farewell and also drove off.

Finn and Dean Fleming sat in the dean's office talking.

"Thirty kids reported getting sick last night."  Finn said.

"Well, then it must have been food poisoning.  Anything else?"

"I wanted to talk to you about one of the students."

"Sure, which one?"

"Jacob Pratt."

"Oh, Hamilton's friend, what about him?"

"Well, I know I shouldn't point fingers, but I think the kid is hiding something."

"All kids have their secrets, especially in this day and age."

"No, I think its something important."

"Such as?"

"I don't know, but your son might be involved."

"Hamilton, in what?  You don't think it could be drugs do you?"

Finn blinked and wrinkled his brow.  "Could be, but I doubt it.  Except last night I caught the two of them in the boy's bathroom with a girl."

"Mmm, well I'll look into it.  Thank you, Finn."

"Sure," Finn said as he turned and left.  As he walked out of the building, Ryder stepped cautiously out of the shadows.  A sly smile pulled at the corner of his mouth.

Max and Kyle are in Max's room talking, when Ryder bursts in.

"Where's Jake?"  He exclaimed, half out of breath.

Max looked at him with suspicion.  "Out with Ham, why do you care?"

"No time to explain now alien boy, when they come back tell Jake I need to talk to him."  Ryder said in a condescending tone.

Max glared at him.  "Sure."

"Good boy."  Ryder said as he slipped out.

Ham and Jake arrived back to the room over an hour later.

"Hey, guys, what's up?"  Jake asked dropped her backpack on her bed.

"Something peculiar actually."  Max said.

"What?"  Ham asked.

"Ryder stopped by looking for you."  Kyle told them.  

"Ryder?  Why?"  Jake asked.

"No idea."  Max said.

"But he did sound freaked."  Kyle added.

Jake and Ham left to find Ryder.  They found him in his room, lying on his bed reading a book to music playing from a radio on the other side of the room.

"Wow, he knows how to read."  Ham said.  Jake smiled.

Ryder jumped up and turned around.  "What the he…"  He froze when he saw Jake.  

"So what do you want?"  Jake asked with venom in her voice.

Ryder leaned past her to look out into the hall, and closed the door.  As he straightened up, he licked his lips.  Jake's glare intensified. "So what do you want?"  She asked.

"I over heard Finn talking about you to the dean."

"What did he say?"  Ham asked.

"He's suspicious of you, Ham, and Lena.  But especially you, Dean thought it was drugs."  Ryder scoffed at his last remark.

"That's it, I can't take it anymore.  I'm transferring."  Jake ran out of the room.  Ham glared at Ryder and ran after Jake.

"Jake!  Jake!"  But she was gone.  He turned and ran back to her room.  "Where's Jake?"  

Max and Kyle looked confused.  "Isn't he with you?"  Kyle asked. 

Ham was about to speak when he heard the familial roar of a motorcycle.  He ran to the window just in time to see Jake ride off.  He punched the windowpane angrily.

Jake rode around to the girl's school.  She found Lena by the lake with Gwen.

"Hi."

"Hey."  Gwen replied.

"What are you doing here?"  Lena asked. 

"Can I talk to you alone for awhile?" 

"I'll see ya inside."  Gwen said as she walked away.

"What's wrong?"  Lena asked concerned.

"I need you to get me an application for transfer."

"It's getting really rough over there isn't it?  It's not, because of me is it?"

"No, Finn, he-he's been talking about me to Dean Fleming." 

"Ouch."

"Yeah, so I'm trying to get out, before I get kicked out."

"Well, I'll see what I can do."

Suddenly Gwen ran up.  "Lena, Dean Fleming is looking for you."

Lena's jaw dropped, as Jake's eyes widened.  "Jake, go.  If this is about last night you shouldn't be here."  Jake got on her bike and rode off. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jake filled out the application and left for town to mail it.  As she rode into town she passed the station and saw Bella yelling at someone.

Bella was filling up a tank of gas, when her mother and father-by blood drove up.  Charley was in the garage doing an oil change, so he didn't notice them.  

"Hello, Bella."  As Bella looked up, her eyes widened.

"Dad!"  

Charley came running at his daughter's cry.  "What's wrong, Bel…" Charley stopped when he saw them.  "I told you not to come back here."

"Charley, we want Bella back."

"What?!"  Bella and Charley exclaimed.

Bella's mom handed Charley a manila envelope.

"What is it?"  Bella asked as Charley pulled the documents out.

"It's a court date, for custody."

"No!  I won't go.  I refuse."  Bella yelled.  From far away she heard the roar of a very familiar motorcycle.  'Jake!'  She thought.

"Bella, you have to it's a court order."  Her mom said.

"A court ordered it, because of you!  It's all your fault, you left."  Bella began to cry.

"Bella, please."

"No, I'll fight, you can't do this to me."  She saw Jake pulled up out of the corner of her eye.  She glared at her mother as she turned and ran to the bike.

"Bella?"  Her mother called.

Bella hopped on.  "Get me out of here now."  She whispered to Jake as the other girl handed her the extra helmet.  Bella put it on as Jake revved the engine and pulled away.  They three adults just stared as Bella disappeared with her mysterious savior.  Charley walked into the building and slammed the door.  He sighed heavily as he heard a car start after a few minutes.  

"So where do you want to go?"  Jake yelled.

"Anywhere, but here."  Bella yelled back.

After ten minutes, they arrived at the lake.  Jake slid off the bike first.

"It's so quiet."  Bella said.

"I discovered it during the summer.  It is pretty secluded, I haven't really seen anyone out here."

"It's great."

"So what was that all about?"

"My mom and father want custody."

"Oh, Bella.  I'll help out in anyway I can."

Bella gave Jake a half smile, "thanks.  So how is life with you and Ham?"

"Ugh, well, two more people have been added to the list of people who know about the real me."  Jake told her about last night.  "So I decided to transfer to Rawley Girls or go back to New York."  She said as she held up her application.

"Wow, Ryder kissed you twice?"

"Icky, huh?"

"Creepy, but how was it?"  Bella asked cautiously.

"Different, kind of forcefully.  I love Hamilton, and being kissed by Ryder was actually kind of weird."  Jake said.  "Don't tell Ham."

"Oh, I promise, any response you give him will always lead to a bloody fight."

"Which I really don't want, especially since unwanted is well, unwanted."

"Understandable."

Later that night, Ham is in his room studying, when his computer beeped, "You have mail".  He got up and opened it.  It was from Jake, an apology.

Bella arrived home to find Charley waiting for her.  "I know you were under pressure, but you can't run away from your problems.  This isn't a trial, it's just a sit down with a judge to determine if your mother has a case or not.  I called the judge; he wants Scout present due to the lies your mother told.  Alright?"

Bella nodded her head. "Okay."

Charley looked up to see Grace mid-trying to sneak out.  "Where do you think you are going?"

"Uh, out?"  She said innocently.

"Not tonight."

"Why not?"  She said sticking out her bottom lip, like a puppy dog.

"Because your friend, Joe was arrested last night and I heard from a very reliable source that you were there.  So you're in tonight and this weekend."

"But…"

"No, that could have been you, if it weren't for a certain old babysitter of yours you let you off."

"But Bella…"

"I don't hang out with criminals, plus I'm not going anywhere."  Bella said.

"Cause you choose not too."  Grace stormed back to her room.

"She wasn't here when mom came, does she know?"

"No."

"We, you, I should tell her."

"I'll tell her."  He stood to leave.

"Um, does mom want both of us or just me?"

"You; Grace is my daughter, by blood."  He caught the frown beginning to grow on her face.  "Bella, (he pulled her into a hug) you're my daughter, I raised you, and I love you."

"I love you, too.  Blood doesn't matter."

"No, it doesn't."  He said reassuring her.  "I'll talk to Grace tomorrow and then we'll talk to Scout after school."  He pulled away.  "Okay?"

"Yeah."  

"It's going to be alright."  Charley said as he headed toward the stairs.

"I know, good night."

"Don't stay up too late, good night."

"I won't."  She turned and saw the lights were still on across the street.  She walked to the door and saw Will was cleaning up.  She opened the door and walked over.  She stood outside the diner door and watched Will wipe the table, until he looked up and saw her.  He dropped the rag, walked over, unlocked, and opened the door.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Are you okay?"  He noticed the first tears beginning to spill.

"Can I come in?"

He stepped aside and let her enter, and then locked the door behind her. 

"Will?" 

He turned around.  "Yeah?"  She hugged him tightly, as her tears began to soak his shirt.  "You want to talk about it?"

"Not yet," she whispered.

"Whenever you're ready."

The next day, Will told Scout about last night.

"Did she ever tell you what was wrong?"  Scout asked.

"No, we stood there for about ten minutes and then I walked her back home."

Before Scout could ask more his cell phone rang.  "Hello?"  He paused and glanced at Will.  "Uh, yeah, sure, my last class is over at three.  I'll come by then, ok, sure.  See you then, bye."

"Who was that?"

"Charley."

"Why would Charley call you?"

"No idea, maybe it has to do with Bella's problem."

"Maybe."

Ham knocked on Jake and Max's door and Max answered.

"Is Jake…" He stopped, when he saw Lena and Jake sitting by the desk.  Max stepped aside so Ham could enter.

"Come on, Max."  Lena said as she pulled Max out the door.

When they had left, Ham spoke.  "Jake?"

She turned around to face him.  "Ham, I want to apologize for yesterday.  I was…I'm just sick of all this.  I think I should leave, transfer to the girl's school or something."  She said as she held up the application.

"Okay."  
"Huh, I didn't think you would agree." 

"Jake, I love you, but this is getting out of our hands."  Her kissed her forehead.  

She smiled and quietly whispered.  "Thank you."  She quickly hugged him.  "In the way of lawyers, does your dad have a good one?"

Ham's eyes widened, "what happened?  Did Ryder tell someone?"

"Sorry, I changed subjects too fast, not for me.  You've been thinking about this a lot, huh?"

"Yeah, well, my dad is the dean, and I can't imagine him liking any of this."

"Sorry, Bella knew you would react this way, so I'm allowed to tell you and only you for now."

"Okay, I won't tell anyone, now what is going on?"

Jake explained.

"Oh, poor Bella.  Well, I'll talk to my dad."

"Here's Charley's info."  Jake handed him an index card.

Ham took it as he glanced at his watch.  "We gotta go, we're going to be late for class."  The two bolted out the door.

Bella and Sean are eating lunch at school.  Sean noticed Bella's unusual silence.  "Bella, what's wrong?"

"What?  Nothing."

"Are you sure?  Did the dean find out about Jake?"

"No."

"Then why are you so quiet?"

"I just don't want to talk about it."  She paused and finally looked Sean in the eye.  "Sean, if my mom were to do anything, well desperate you would back Charley, wouldn't you?"

"Of course, Bella, what is all this about?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Why later?"  He asked as the bell rang.

"That's why."  Bella smiled at Sean's groan.  She grasped his hand.  "Tonight at the diner, I'll explain all to all."

"What time?"

"Eight, Will and Scout are closing tonight."

"Okay, see ya."  He replied as he headed toward his class leaving her at the doorway of hers.

"See ya."

Later that day, Scout walked up to the station.  In front of the garage is a car with the front hood up and a pair of legs sticking out from under the side.  Scout walked up to the car and leaned on it as he spoke.  "You rang?"

Bella rolled out from under the car.  "Yeah, dad wants to talk to you."

"O-kay."  Scout said as he turned and headed toward the office.  As he walked in he spotted Charley sitting behind the counter.

"Hi, Scout."

"Hi, Charley, what's up?"

"Sit down."

"Uh-oh, I don't like that look."

"If Bella were ever in trouble you'd help her wouldn't you?"

Of course, does this have anything to do with Bella's mom?"

"Yes, she wants custody." 

"Oh, no."

Charley nodded his head.  "That's why I called you over here, the judge wants you to come to the meeting to testify as to what you and Bella went through."

"I'll go.  Whatever keeps Bella here, I'll do it."

"Thank you, Scout.  It's in two weeks.  I'll write you a note to excuse you from your classes."

"Sure, whatever I can do to help."

"We really appreciate it."

"Well, you're welcome.  So I have to go to work, I'll talk to you later."  Scout left.  As he headed toward the diner, he turned around and smiled at Bella.  She smiled back.

That night Bella explained the details to the whole gang.

"So this is why you were crying last night?"  Will asked.

She nodded her head.

"Now I see why you wouldn't tell me in school."  Sean said.

"Bella, I explained your case to my dad.  He said that he would contact his lawyer."

"Thank you, Hamilton." 

"So Ham has the lawyer part covered and Scout's testifying, what can the rest of us do?"  Will asked.

"My dad said that everyone can go to the hearing, you know for support.  Hopefully there won't be a trial, but if there is you are all welcome to that too."

"Don't worry, Bella, we'll get you through this."  Jake reassured her.

"Thanks, guys."

Meanwhile Max and Kyle are sitting on Max's bed talking.  Max was playing with three paper clips.  He was melting the paper clips and reforming them.

"There's something really weird going on with Ryder."  Kyle said.

"Yeah, after the dance Lena started acting funny."

"It probably has to do with Jake and Ham."  Kyle said.

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"Max, I think they really are gay.  I've heard things."

"I did, too.  But…"

"But what?"

"I didn't tell you before, but I woke up early one morning and went to open the window, when I slipped and fell.  I slipped on a small, black bra."

"Oh My God!"

"Yeah."

"Do you think he's…"  Kyle couldn't finish that sentence.

"Could be."

"Man, and you have to she in the same room with him."

"Yeah."  Max said as he added another paper clip to the puddle in his left hand.

Kyle picked up one of Jake's discarded sneakers off of the floor.  Without warning he tossed it to Max.  Max caught it as he dropped he paper clips.  FLASH!  Max saw Jake in a pink dress.  Ham was watching her from behind.  He watched as Ham gripped the pearl necklace around Jake's neck as they kissed.

"Eww!"  Max said as he dropped the sneaker.

"What?"

"I had a flash and you won't believe what I saw."    


End file.
